se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oscar Luigi Scalfaro/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| En Ottawa el jueves, el presidente italiano tiene un almuerzo de trabajo con el primer ministro Jean Chretien en su residencia oficial y será un invitado del gobernador general Romeo LeBlanc durante la noche. 23 de junio de 1997. UPI Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il presidente statunitense Bill Clinton (AP Photo/Ron Edmonds) América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| El Primer Mandatario de México, doctor Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León recibió en visita oficial de Estado al señor Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Presidente de la República Italiana. 28 de marzo de 1996 Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con Fidel Castro a Roma nel 1996 (LaPresse) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Sarmiento,Vittorio Sgarbi,Oscar Luigi Scalfaro,Carlos Menem con la figlia e Gina Lollobrigida. Photo: Marcellino Radogna Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, con ocasión de la cena que ofrece al Presidente de la República de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. Centro de Investigación y Documentación de Historia Contemporánea Brasil Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Roma, 9 de mayo - (Adnkronos) - El Presidente de la República Oscar Luigi Scalfaro recibió esta mañana en el Quirinale al ex presidente de la República de Chile, Patricio Aylwin. (Com / Pn / Adnkronos) Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Visita Oficial del Presidente de Italia Oscar Luigi Scalfaro a Chile. REPUBLICA DE CHILE. MINISTERIO DE RELACIONES EXTERIORES. ARCHIVO GENERAL HISTORICO. Hernán Mella Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| El mandatario colombiano visitará igualmente al presidente de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro y al primer ministro, Romano Prodi, en su condición de jefe de Estado colombiano y presidente de los No Alineados. REDACCIÓN EL TIEMPO 02 de febrero 1998 , 12:00 a.m. Andrés Pastrana - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Presidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Presidente de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. APA Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy, expreso hoy su deseo de incrementar las relaciones comerciales de su pais con Italia, actualmente de un nivel muy escaso.El mandatario arribo el jueves a Roma y regresara este miercoles a Asuncion, luego de haber sido recibido tambien por el Papa Juan Pablo II y este martes por el presidente de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. ROMA, 20 feb 1995 (IPS) Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (R) gives Uruguayan President Julio Maria Sanguinetti documents listing medical equipment donated to the cardiology ward of the Italian Children's Hospital in Montevideo, Uruguay, 22 July. Italy donated the equipment as part of a health cooperation program between the two countries. Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (C-L) arries with Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera (C-R) at the Italo-Venezolano Center in Caracas 01 July The presidents were accompanied by other officials and were received by the Italian Community of Caracas. Hugo Chávez - Sin imagen.jpg| VENEZUELA'S PRESIDENT-ELECT HUGO CHAVEZ SHAKE HANDS WITH ITALIAN COUNTERPART OSCAR LUIGI SCALFARO. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:Oscar Luigi Scalfaro